The Negotiation
| aired = Thursday, May 13, 2010 | title_image = a liquor flask | writer = Debbie Ezer (story) Byron Balasco (teleplay) and Quinton Peeples (teleplay) | director = Leslie Libman | guest_cast = Peter Coyote as Dave Segovia Barry Shabaka Henley as Shelly Vreede Annabeth Gish as Lita Genevieve Cortese as Tracy Gil Bellows as Timothy Neil Jackson as Lucas Hellinger Lee Garlington as Carline Dominic Rains as Kahmir with Michael Ealy as Marshall Vogel and James Callis as Gabriel McDow | co-starring = Jon Braver as Merc Dominic Bogart as Keith Connor | uncredited = }} "The Negotiation" is the twentieth episode of season one of FlashForward. It first aired in the United States on Thursday, May 13, 2010, on ABC. Summary Previously on FlashForward *Shelly Vreede asks Gabriel McDow about the drawing of the Mosaic Investigation wall and Gabriel is shown re-arranging the wall in one of his Flashes. *Marshall Vogel recruits Janis Hawk *Carline tells Janis Hawk to kill Mark Benford *Mark Benford asks Janis Hawk about her erratic performance and she reveals her pregnancy. *Stanford Wedeck and President Dave Segovia discuss their past and Vice President Joyce Clemente tells Stan about seeing information about Jericho in her Flash. *Flosso talks to Simon Campos after Simon and Lloyd Simcoe are rescued. *Simon is shown staring at the QED ring. *Annabelle Campos tells Mark that she overheard someone saying that Simon will cause another blackout. April 28 The date is April 28, 2010, one day before April 29, the day seen in the flashforwards of the Global Blackout. The whole world waits in anticipation. Simon's flight News channel WIKR begins airing footage of Suspect Zero sent to them by the Global Blackout conspiracy. Mark Benford realizes that the footage is from a different angle than that of the FBI. After Demetri Noh calls the news station, the FBI learn that the footage was sent anonymously to the station and delivered by a messenger. Suspect Zero is quickly identified as Simon Campos by the news media. Lita finds Simon Campos and has sex with Campos in a motel room to keep him there until Lucas Hellinger arrives. She states that Hellinger is the leader of the Global Blackout conspiracy. Hellinger tries to convince Simon to cooperate with the Global Blackout conspiracy. Afghanistan and Jericho Aaron Stark and Kahmir Dejan track Tracy Stark to an unauthorized Jericho military outpost called Joshua Base in Helmand Province, Afghanistan After Aaron Stark uploads photographs of the base to Stanford Wedeck, Wedeck calls President of the United States Dave Segovia to warn Segovia that Wedeck will be exposing the base. Wedeck then calls Vice President of the United States Joyce Clemente to tell her about it. Disregarding Wedeck's order to wait for backup, Aaron Stark and Kahmir Dejan attack Jericho's men and rescue Tracy Stark. She is badly injured, and Aaron and Dejan bring her to the cave seen in Aaron's flashforward. Gabriel, the capture of Hellinger, and the exposure of Janis The FBI question Gabriel McDow with Olivia Benford present to help keep him calm. When shown photographs of Nhadra Udaya and Kent Nelson, McDow says both were part of the Raven River experiments and that a man he calls "Big Guy" was the leader. McDow shows the FBI a sketch of "Big Guy" depicting Lucas Hellinger. Janis Hawk meets Marshall Vogel at a bar. She tells him the Global Blackout conspiracy has ordered her to kill Mark Benford. Vogel reminds her that she must maintain her cover by giving them something. At a laundromat, Hawk tells her handler Carline that she can get information about the transporting of McDow to them so that they can capture McDow. However, the FBI set a trap instead, with Benford posing as McDow. The FBI overwhelm their attackers and then force the attackers to divulge the location of the base of the Global Blackout conspiracy. The FBI surround it and capture Hellinger, but before Hellinger is captured, he manages to delete files from his computer. Mark Benford reveals to Hawk that he knows she is a mole. She admits she was recruited by Vogel and is really working for the CIA. She asks Mark to let her tell Demetri Noh herself, and Mark acquieses. Hawk tells Noh about her cover. Noh is disturbed that she has been lying to everyone for so long, and he considers himself involved because she is carrying his baby. When Hawk returns home, she finds Simon Campos there waiting for her. Pointing a gun at her, Campos tells her he needs her help. Trivia Production Notes * * *Gil Bellows (Timothy) appeared without lines. *The hip flask featured in the episode image does not appear until the next episode ( ). Cultural References * Aaron Stark, Stanford Wedeck, and Joyce Clemente are planning to use Joshua Base to bring down Jericho. In the Bible, the city of Jericho was besieged and brought down by an army led by Joshua. External links *Episode's article on IMDB